Farewell, Your Smile
by KappaPpe
Summary: "Aku yakin melihatnya berdiri tepat diarah dimana mataku tertuju, ia tersenyum, sebelum dia kemudian pergi." "Aku tidak akan bilang itu hanya sebuah imajinasi. Untukku, itu nyata, dan aku mempercayainya." - Hanya sebuah cerita yang (sangat - sungguh terlalu) pendek tentang bagaimana mereka saling menyayangi. RnR!


**_"Aku yakin melihatnya berdiri tepat diarah dimana mataku tertuju, ia tersenyum, sebelum dia kemudian pergi."_**

**_ "Aku tidak akan bilang itu hanya sebuah imajinasi. Untukku, itu nyata, dan aku mempercayainya."_**

* * *

**Title : Smile of Goodbye**

**Rated : T**

**Author : KappaPpe **

**Genre : Angst, Romance. **

**Hanya sebuah cerita yang (sangat - sungguh terlalu) pendek tentang bagaimana mereka saling menyayangi. **

**DISCLAIMER? UDAH PADA TAU KAAN.**

* * *

Sosok yang berdiri didepanku saat itu tersenyum, tertawa, terlihat ceria seperti hari-hari biasanya. Hal itu mungkin sungguh biasa, tetapi terkadang ada saatnya ia tersenyum - dalam arti yang berbeda - senyum yang mencerminkan kesedihan, atau seakan ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Aominecchi!" Suara itu lagi. Nama itu lagi yang disebut olehnya. Sosok itu lagi. Pria berambut pirang, badannya cukup tinggi, bulu matanya lentik.

Kise Ryouta.

"Aominecchi, bagaimana jika hari ini adalah hari terakhir Aominecchi bertemu denganku?"

Deg. Langkah kakiku terhenti oleh pertanyaannya.

"Aku sayang Aominecchi."

_Aku juga, dasar bodoh. Karena itu, jangan pernah bertanya hal seperti itu._

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil sebagai respon perkataannya itu, "dasar menjijikan." Ucapku. Ia membalasnya lagi dengan tawaannya.

"Habisnya, saking sayangnya, aku tidak rela sendirian tanpa Aominecchi." Aku memegang pundaknya. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil melihat kearahku.

* * *

Percakapan itu terngiang dikepalaku. Aku terlentang di atas kasur sambil memandang keatas, membiarkan buku-buku PR yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarku, yang tadinya ingin kukerjakan - tetapi tidak jadi. Baru saja 2 menit yang lalu, mantan bayanganku itu - Tetsu - mengirimkan sebuah kabar.

.

.

.

_"Kise-kun mengalami kecelakaan saat berangkat ke tempat kerjanya. Aku menyesal mengatakannya, tapi .. Kise-kun tidak selamat."_

.

.

.

Kise tidak selamat. Dasar pembohong. Menjijikan. Bodoh. Apa yang tak rela sendirian tanpaku? Yang meninggalkanku justru si bodoh itu. Sial!

Setidaknya ucapkanlah selamat tinggal. Atau tersenyum sekali lagi. Atau ucapkan namaku.

Sekali lagi saja sudah cukup..

Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan terima kasih. Bodoh. Aku benci padamu, Kise. Benci. Aku belum pernah bilang aku sayang padamu. Aku belum pernah bilang aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Tetapi semuanya sudah telat.

* * *

Hari ini Kise dimakamkan.

Aku terbangun lebih pagi dari hari-hari biasanya - masih dihantui kebenaran bahwa Kise sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku menyantap sarapan lebih sedikit lebih biasanya - karena alasan itu lagi. Setelah itu, aku mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat dimana ia dimakamkan.

Langit hari ini terlihat gelap, dan udara terasa dingin.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintuku. Ah- pasti Satsuki dan Tetsu. Mereka janji akan menjemputku.

Saat kubuka pintuku, yang terlihat dimataku adalah dua orang berwajah murung. Seperti cuaca hari ini. Wajah Tetsu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Satsuki lebih parah lagi - matanya terlihat seperti telah menangis semalaman. Setelah kukatakan kepada mereka untuk segera berangkat, mereka hanya mengangguk. Tempat pemakamannya tidak jauh dari rumahku, jadi kami memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Selama itu, kami tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi. Padahal, biasanya Satsuki sibuk menempel pada Tetsu.

Sesampainya di tempat pemakaman, kami menemui Kagami Taiga dan para pemain dari Seirin lainnya. Kami juga melihat Kasamatsu Yukio, Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara, dan beberapa orang lainnya yang kukenal. Banyak orang yang datang - yang paling banyak, pastinya para fans Kise.

Entah kenapa, aku tidak dapat menangis sama sekali. Hanya ada perasaan sakit dan sesak yang masih tertinggal didadaku.

Mungkin aku salah satu orang yang terlihat paling tabah menerima kepergiannya.

Tapi sebenarnya aku yang paling tidak terima.

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sambil menendang peti yang ada didepanku ini sekarang juga.

Selama acara pemakaman berlangsung, aku serasa tidak mendengarkan apa-apa. Aku hanya memandangi foto Kise yang terpajang didepan peti.

_Si idiot itu telah pergi. _

Kalimat itu terus menghantui pikiranku.

.. Setidaknya aku ingin melihat senyumanmu. Sekali lagi. Aku ingin melihat sepasang mata indah itu, wajah ceria itu. Kenyataan memang menyakitkan.

Sesudah acara pemakaman selesai, aku memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian. Langit makin terlihat gelap. Area pemakaman sudah mulai agak sepi. Saat ingin berjalan pulang, aku melewati sebuah pohon yang ukurannya agak lebih besar daripada pohon-pohon lainnya. Jaraknya hanya sekitar 4 meter dariku. Baru saja aku ingin mengarahkan mataku ke arah lain, tetapi...

Aku melihat seseorang berambut pirang, badannya cukup tinggi, bulu matanya lentik.

"Aominecchi."

... Suara itu.

Kise Ryouta.

Aku yakin melihatnya berdiri tepat diarah dimana mataku tertuju, ia tersenyum, sebelum dia kemudian pergi. Aku berlari mengejarnya. Ia seakan semakin menjauh. Senyumannya seperti biasanya. Manis. Hanya satu yang berbeda. Senyumnya memancarkan kesedihan, seakan ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku terus berlari, tidak memperhatikan sekitar ku. Ia semakin tidak dapat kuraih. Ia menghilang dari hadapanku. Tiba-tiba saja tetesan air keluar dari mataku. Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Terima kasih. Aku sayang padamu. Selamat tinggal, Kise." Aku tidak akan bilang itu hanya sebuah imajinasi.

Untukku, itu nyata, dan aku mempercayainya.

* * *

**Setelah sekian kalinya ngulang-ngulang fanfic ini, akhirnya selesai juga. Walau pendek, tapi bikin saya galau nulisnya ;-; Gak selesai-selesai, gak bener-bener, dan ujung-ujungnya dibikin ulang lagi. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan atau kekurangan, karena memang sudah lama nggak nulis, dan emang dari dulu nulis nggak pernah bener. (?) As usual, Kise yang jadi korban ... Maaf ya, ganteng .. *pukpuk* **

**RnR?**


End file.
